Sunday Morning Coming Down
by Mrs. Mada
Summary: Elena got wasted after coming home from being denied at Bonnie's and now it is Sunday Morning Coming Down...One Shot


I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it, the pain seared through my head, _Shit_, I thought to myself _I not drunk anymore, I have to rectify that_. I fought with my blankets while I tumbled out of bed. Pulling myself back up by my dresser, I managed to sway myself to the kitchen and above the refrigerator to grab another bottle of Jack, It was an upside of Rick living here, there was always alcohol. The light coming through the living room window was enough to make me stagger while I reached up and tried to keep my head from cracking open by the constant and intense pounding. I heard Rick move around upstairs. I didn't want to answer any questions so I headed for the stairs wanting to just crawl back in bed with the newly acquired bottle. I reached out to open my door when Rick was walking out of his room across the hall, his eyes landing on the bottle.

"It's a bit early is it?" pointing to it just to make sure I knew what he was talking about.

"For some." I said with a shrug and stepped into my room when there was a knock at the front door.

I heard his footsteps tromp down the stairs and the unmistakable sound of the door opening.

"Hay, what are you doing here so early? It's not even noon yet." I hear Rick say

"I just missed your unshaven face, Rick" I head a familiar sarcastic voice say.

I didn't want to face him, how could I? I messed everything up. Only if I didn't go with Elijah yesterday Bonnie would still have a mother. We lost so much just trying to kill Klaus that watching it go to waste is probably what is finally going to take me out. After all the times I escaped death and all the times my loved ones sacrificed for me, it's going to be my guilt and regret that is going to punch my ticket. I quickly opened the bottle and downed as much as I could stomach. It burned my throat as if it were battery acid. I put my left hand out to balance myself with the wall as I walked the 10 steps it would take to get back in bed; I made 6 of those before I fell back against the wall and slid to the floor. I was able to touch my comforter with my shoes as I took the cap off the bottle again.

"What? Are you too drunk to get to your bed?" Damon said silently walking into my room.

"I am touching it, I call that success." I said while not taking my eyes off the seam of my comforter.

As he walks closer to me and he notices the letter that I found from Elijah last night, I probably fell on the floor during my fight with my blankets earlier. He picked it up and quickly read the short letter that had Elijah's unloading of personal regrets and implored me not to lose my best quality…Compassion. What a joke, in the last forty-eight hours I had signed the death warrants of five people while looking one of those five straight in the eyes as he sealed his fate. On top of that I broke the heart of one of the closest people to me and right now that person was looking down on me with that horrid letter in his hands.

"Good read?" I ask with distaste and dropped my eyes to the letter in his hand so he knew what I was referring to.

"Well I can say it would have been nice if he thought this way before he hired his sister as your temporary babysitter. Why does it smell like gas in here? He said looking around trying to find the source of the smell.

"After Rebecca was phantom daggered I ran and ended up in the cave where you stashed Esther's coffin and she was mad she couldn't enter so she threw gas on me and started lighting matches" I said still playing with my comforter with no emotion in my voice. When I did look up at him he was looking me over for burns I assumed. When he was satisfied and looked me in the eyes I said " Yesterday morning Elijah showed up at my door said he had to show me something and well since he has been invited in I didn't see I had a choice. So he takes me out to the woods and when we get out there he pretty much asked why I deceived him at the ball. I kept saying that I didn't but he called me out saying that my heart skips a beat when I am lying." I finally look at him and he raises an eyebrow as in agreement. "Okay then, I guess now I know." I said as I try to pry myself off the floor and try my second attempt of crawling into bed.

I pull my knees under me and decide to crawl the last four feet to my bed. I dive under my blankets since most of them where hanging off the bed anyway. I sigh in contentment when I finally realized that I made it back to bed and it was still warm. "Oh crap" I peak my head out of the covers and notice the bottle was still sitting on the floor. I start to walk on my hands and reach for the bottle when Damon snatches it right before my hand goes around the neck. I see him glance at the label.

"Rick doesn't have any taste." He said as he shook his head in mock distaste.

"Well not everyone can go around to the best restaurants and compelled them out of their best liquor." I said retreating back underneath my blankets. With one quick movement all the blankets were lifted off me. "Hay! I wanted those." I pointed at the mass of white floral print blankets hanging out of his right hand. "Or you could just keep the blankets if you give me back the bottle that I went and got in the first place." I really wasn't optimistic in him giving me the bottle back.

"So you decided that you are going to get plastered because you are a bad liar? He asked while throwing the blankets back over me. I heard him chuckle to himself when he undoubtedly watched me as I struggled for the second time and won the upper hand with my blankets.

"No I am not _staying_ drunk because I was called out for lying. I am staying drunk because Bonnie refuses to see me and Caroline is with Bonnie and Matt said that he saw you leave the grill with Rebecca and well Stephen wasn't even on this list. With this last sentence he handed me back the bottle and I took a swig of it trying to stop the pain that was constricting in my chest and I knew he could hear my heart slow as it dropped to my stomach.

"You want some? I won't tell anyone who slummed it." I said with the bottle poking out of the blankets. He didn't answer and took it from me.


End file.
